vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gon Freecss
|-|Base= |-|Adult Form= Summary Gon Freecss (ゴン=フリークス, Gon Furīkusu) is a Hunter and the son of Ging Freecss. Finding his father is Gon's motivation in becoming a Hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 9-A, up to 8-A with Fully Charged: Jajanken Rock | 8-B, 8-A with Fully Charged: Jajanken Rock | At least Low 7-C Name: Gon Freecss Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 11 (Manga Debut). 12 (Anime Debut). 14 (Currently) Classification: Human, Hunter, Martial Artist, Nen User, Enhancer Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Form (Hunter Exam - Zoldyck Family Arc)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Sight, Hearing, Taste, and Smell. Kurapika noted that his vision is far beyond normal human capabilities. His hearing is so keen that he is able to fight even in complete darkness. Immediately noticed that Tonpa's drink was laced. His sense of smell is considered as good as a dogs), Accelerated Development (Gon's talent was described to possess an uncanny, bottomless potential. Gon is able to learn extremely quickly, and that is true especially in the field of Nen, with an aptitude like his being very rare), Weapon Mastery (Gon is highly adept with using his fishing rod as a weapon), Regeneration (Low. Healed a broken arm in ten days. Healed a broken radius and ulna, a cracked humerus, three rib fractures and twelve cracks in one month instead of the predicted four), Limited Animal Manipulation (Gon is shown to be good with animals. Tamed a Foxbear, which is noted for immense aggression. It's a common belief that good Hunters are well liked by animals), Limited Adaptation (Was unaffected by the low temperature and oxygen levels on top of the world tree), Stealth Mastery (Tailed Hisoka without being noticed for a day by unconsciously using Zetsu), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Geretta's poison was stated to paralyze a person for 10 days. Gon got up just a few minutes after), Immense Pain Tolerance |-|Nen Mastered (Heaven's Arena - Yorknew City Arc)= All previous abilities plus Limited Nen Manipulation (Enhancer; Has mastered the four basic principles and Gyo to limited extents), Self-Perception Manipulation (By releasing his Ten and going into Zetsu, Gon can enhance his senses and dodge attacks that are too fast for him to react), Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Trained in Shingen-ryu Kung Fu by Wing) |-|Greed Island - Chimera Ant Arc= All previous abilities on a higher level. Improved Martial Arts (Trained in Shingen-ryu Kung Fu by Bisky, Improved Nen Manipulation (Has mastered various advanced techniques and can use a limited version of En which allows him to react to opponents he cannot react to with his sight), Transmutation and Weapon Creation with Scissor (By transmuting his aura, Gon can create a sword made of Nen), Energy Projection with Paper (Gon can expel aura from his hands in the form of a spherical projectile), Statistics Amplification with Rock (By charging his fist with Ko, coupled with two limitations to create Jajaken, Gon can make his punches much more powerful), Empowerment (Depending on Gon's emotional state, whether it is extreme determination (against Razor) or almost uncontrollable anger (against Pitou) his aura becomes more powerful and changes in nature. For instance if he is extremely angry, his aura becomes more powerful, dark and sinister and was even able to put Morel, his disciples and Knov on edge. Killua stated that Gon in his enraged state was superior to a Pitou who was merely in Ten and this rage was enough for Pitou's intuition to discern he had potential to be a threat to the King), Shockwave Generation (He can create shock-waves with the mere charge-up of Jajanken and with trees) |-|Limitation Transformation= All previous abilities on a far higher level. Air Manipulation (His mere power-up caused heavy winds to occur), Vow and Transformation (By forming a Vow, Gon sacrificed everything he had including his latent potential to force his body to adulthood; the Vow was so powerful that the only Exorcist in the Hunter Association could not remove it and would have died trying) Attack Potency: Street level (Caught a giant fish that took over 5 people to catch) | Wall level (Can smash walls and make large holes in thick stone walls. Can casually one-shot opponents much larger than him.) | Small Building level physically (Capable of this), Multi-City Block level with Fully Charged: Jajanken Rock (It was compared to an attack from Razor, One-shot Knuckle towards the beginning of their training, and while he was using Ko) | City Block level physically (Comparable to Killua Zoldyck), Multi-City Block level with Fully Charged: Jajanken Rock (Was going to one-shot Morel Mackernasey when bloodlusted) | At least Small Town level (In this state, he was stated by Neferpitou to be a threat to Pre-Rose Meruem, and also incapacitated Neferpitou in one blow. Though Gon's full capabilities in this form are unknown) Speed: Subsonic | Subsonic+ (Was able to keep track of Hisoka. Was the only one who could keep track of Gotoh's coins) | Hypersonic (Was able to keep track of Razor's ball throws. After intense training, Gon's reaction and movement speed was shown to be equal to Killua's) | Hypersonic+ (His casual Jajanken punch sent a Chimera Ant flying to another country hundreds of kilometers away. He can run far faster than horses and keep up with Kite]) | At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Dodged attacks from and blitzed Neferpitou) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Caught a fish that took at least five people to catch) | Class 5 (Capable of pushing a gate that weighed 4 tons) | At least Class 10 (Lifted and threw a heavy stone tile at Gido. Casually broke a Nen user's wrist by grabbing it. Beat Shizuku, a Phantom Troupe member, at arm-wrestling. When using Ren, Gon can defeat Nobunaga at arm-wrestling) | Class 25 | Class 100 (Killua who is physically weaker than Adult Gon opened the 5th door of the Testing Gate, which weighs 64 tons) Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class (Shattered a stone pillar) | Small Building Class, up to Multi-City Block Class | City Block Class (Capable of punching someone to another country), up to Multi-City Block Class (His full-powered Rock is comparable to a ball throw from Razor) | At least Small Town Class (Reduced Neferpitou's skull to mush) Durability: Street level (Took a beating from Hanzo) | Wall level | Small Building level (Can survive a beating from Genthru) | City Block level (Unfazed by an attack from Baro, who can effortlessly fell trees with his attacks. Hollow's feathers dealt next to no damage) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Killua Zoldyck) | Small Town level Stamina: Immensely High. Gon ran 80 kilometres during the preliminary tests of the Hunter Exam. He is also able to dodge Gido's spinning tops for over an hour while in a state of Zetsu. Fought Binolt for ten days straight. After training from Biscuit, Gon can run kilometres without even being winded. Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with his fishing rod. Tens of meters to hundreds of meters with Nen techniques in Greed Island Arc. Several kilometres with Nen techniques as Adult Gon. Standard Equipment: A Fishing Rod | None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. Gon has often astounded allies and opponents alike with his astounding ability to think outside the box, finding a new perspective with which to look at a problem to solve it. He demonstrated this ability twice during the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam, blowing out Sedokan's candle instead of looking after his own, and choosing the long path to the goal only to break down the wall separating it from the short one, sidestepping Lippo's forced choice. Instead of fighting Nobunaga, he applied his knowledge of ostomy to find an alternative way of escaping. He was also the one who suggested Killua, and he auctions off items to raise a profit before attending the auction themselves as buyers, and later that they seek to be hired by Battera instead of purchasing Greed Island. He also has a good memory, which allowed him to win the quiz to obtain Ruler's Blessing. He is also fairly intuitive and, when fully focused, has occasionally shown the ability to think faster than the likes of Killua and Morel through cutting out everything that is not relevant. He is, however, notoriously inept at math. Gon's exceptional capacity for lateral thinking extends to battle tactics, making him wholly unpredictable. He managed to surprise Netero three times during their ball game. He devised simple but effective strategies to defeat Gido and Riehlvelt using his surroundings and resorted to a similar method to land a punch on Hisoka. He designed the plan that allowed Kurapika to abduct Chrollo. His willingness to take significant damage to land a critical hit would have allowed him to defeat Genthru without relying on Killua's plan had the latter not been saved by a fortuitous coincidence. Against Hollow and Bat, he displayed decent analytical skills, identifying the mechanics behind their coordinated attacks and turning them against the duo. Weaknesses: His Jajanken takes some time to be charged, and can be interrupted. Gon is not very versatile compared to other Nen users; his lack of experience has been shown to cause problems within actual battles; certain Nen techniques can be particularly draining. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical, and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. His transformation can only be made if he is in a state of intense emotional distress. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Gon is an Enhancer and has an immense potential ranging from intellect and instincts to Nen capabilities. According to Wing his talent is extremely rare. He quickly mastered all the basic and various advanced techniques. Jajanken: Gon's Hatsu, an ability in which he is able to manifest Nen attacks based on the game rock, paper and scissors. He unconsciously added the condition of a chant to activate the ability and the charge-up time increases the risk in combat which increases its power. *'Jajanken: Rock (グー, Gū): '''Gon focuses the aura around his fists using Ko and releases it in a punch. Rock is a close-range attack and has the most reliable power of his attacks. *'Jajanken: Scissors (チー, Chī):' Scissors is formed by extending his pointer and ring fingers. Gon uses Transmutation to transform his aura into a long blade extending from the two fingers. *'Jajanken: Paper (パー, Pā):' For this, Gon uses his Emission abilities to project his aura towards his enemies as a projectile. Paper uses an open palm to emit the aura. '''Limitation Transformation:' By sacrificing all his inborn talents and forcefully maturing himself through the use of Nen, Gon becomes very muscular, and all his statistics are dramatically increased, to the point where he could defeat one of the Chimera Ant King's Royal Guards, Neferpitou. However, the price to pay for this transformation is drastic, as it led to him falling into a coma after defeating Pitou, and were it not for Nanika, he would have died. His full potential and capabilities in this state weren't shown. Jajanken.gif|Jajanken: Rock Gon_Freecss_Scissor.gif|Jajanken: Scissors Jajanken_paper.gif|Jajanken: Paper Gon's Transformation.gif|Limitation Transformation Key: Hunter Exam Arc | Zoldyck Family Arc/'Heavens Arena Arc'/'Yorknew City Arc' | Greed Island Arc | Chimera Ant Arc | Adult Gon The Morality of Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter)|Insightful character analysis on Gon Freecs Hunter x Hunter 2011 - Gon Epic Janken|Adult Gon's Jajanken on Pitou Gon_1999.png|Gon's character design from the 1999 anime. Note: Not to be confused with a similarly named character from Gon. Others Notable Victories: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto (The Universe)) Naruto's Profile (Chimera Ant Arc Gon and Chuunin Exams (Preliminaries) Naruto was used, and speed was equalized) Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Ant-Man's Profile (Early Heaven's Arena Arc Gon and Ant-Man Scott were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) Meruem's Profile (Speed was equalized. Pre-Rose Meruem and Adult Gon was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Nippon Animation Category:Madhouse Category:Fear Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Scissor Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Madness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Age Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Shueisha Category:Law Users Category:Death Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Sword Users